Sweet Snow
by Aliella Sonsteel
Summary: This is a story me and my friend are writing. It has several Animes in it, and a few video games, too. Its labeled under YYH cuz the most characters you meet in the begining are from YYH. I hope you enjoy!
1. Awakening and Meetings

Chapter 1: Wakening and Meetings

The moon shone brightly down into Runa's golden-yellow eyes and across the across the deep forest.

_How did I get here?_ she thought blearily. _What was I even doing before I was here?_

Runa blinked slowly and looked at her hand. There was an odd marking on her right hand that looked like a small red circle with designs in it. _Since when did I have this...thing...on my hand?_

"Why can't I remember anything!" She shouted, angry at herself. She sighed exasperately.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the forest. Runa shot her head from her trance and twitched her ears and nose. She smelled a mortal and something else she couldn't identify.

"Whos there?" She asked, piercing the nights silence. Runa looked around quickly for a weapon. She notices a sheath on her other side and hilt sticking out.

Suprised, she pulled out an extra-long katana. "Oh, cool, I get a katana!" Runa said, waving it around.

The noises grew louder. Runa narrowed her eyes and readied the katana.

The noises stopped. Runa slowly put her arms at her side.

"Whos there?" She asked monotonlessly, calling out into the darkness. no reply.

Runa walked slowly over to the area where the noise came from. She peered in to a bush. There was a guy no older than 21 with blond hair and off glowing eyes (I wanna poke 'em!) and a purplish-black attire.

"Who are you and why were you spying on me?" Runa demanded, "and why are your clothes so weird?" She pointed her katana at the guy.

The guy carefully stood up, avoiding contact with the katana. "The real question is why are you here and why are you dressed so weird?" he questioned back, pulling out a HUGE SWORD and readied it.

Runa widend her eyes. "Oh, crud," She said breathlessly.

_Oh, God, gotta think fast...a stupid mortal can't kill me...can he?_ She rapidly thought."I'm not going to hurt you," She said finally, putting here katana into the sheath.

The guy narrowed his eyes, "Why should I trust someone that wears dog ears and lies around in a forest?" He asked.

Runa shifted her weight and said, "Haven't you ever seen a dog hanyou before?"

The guy formed a quizical look on his face. He set his HUGE SWORD (buster sword) down to his side. There was an awkward silence as the words went into the guys thick head. Runa crossed her arms, annoyed, waiting for an answer.

"I've heard tales, but none of them are true. You can't be a demon, muchless , half of a demon. The don't exist!" He said, trying to prove himslef right.

"I'm standing right here and I exist. I'm a demon." She stated softly, slowly squeezing the truth into the guy.

"Yeah, right," the guy moved toward Runa, reached out and began pulling on her ears. "See? They come off..." he trailed off and just stood, frozen in shock.

Runa had an annoyed and bored look on her face, "Let go of me, will you?" The guys let go of her ears, and still stood there in fascination.

"You don't look like a demon..." he said, trying to sound smart.

Runa sighed, "I'm a highclass demon. They look very much like baka ningens like you."

"Okay. If you are a hanyou, you wouldn't be afraid to give your name would you?" he said (slightly) slyly.

Runa raised an eyebrow, " No, I don't, but you don't need my name, do you? Because if you don't shut up, you'll end up dying in this forest."

"I'm not going to die," The guy said confidently.

"Rigght. If your so confident then why is there fear in your eyes?" Runa asked, wondering why he hasn't run away in fear yet.

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh, I know your afraid."

The bickering continued for the next 15 minutes. Eventually, Runa finds out that the guys name is Cloud(and vice versa), and he's wearing 'normal clothes.'

Cloud decides to follow Runa, which seriously bugs her. But, Runa doesn't think she should kill him. She doesn't know why, she just doesn't.


	2. Hiei and the chicken dance

Black is sitting in a tree gazing endlessly into the pendent dragon eye crystal/ When she tucks her pendant back in her shirt, she senses a demonic aura near. She looks below her, and sitting on the branch closet to the ground. A blade comes out five inches from her hand(she stole Sephiroths katana, and hides it in her lower arm). She jumps off her branch and onto the demons and places the blade to his neck.

"Why are you here?" She asks him coldly.

"That's none of your business," he says, looking at the katana, "You don't think your going to kill me, do you?"

"If I have, I will." Black says coldly/evily.

The demon narrows his eyes, "Hn."

"I want an answer," Black said, very monotonelessly.

"Well, erm…" The demon stutters,(A/N: Wow, Hiei can stutter! Oh, and if you didn't know it was Hiei, you're an idiot) "Its difficult to say, I had no plan in being part of this, but Yusuke and Kuwabara started this thingy where they were going to teach gothic people how to do the chicken dance, and you qualified on the 'goth radar' made by Koenma(yes, he got into it too). They sent me because you're a fire demon (and other stuff) and they were afraid of you, so, they sent me. I couldn't oblige because Boton and Keiko were standing there with girly make-up(menacingly) and um…" The demon stopped, realizing he was babbling on (How OOC) and shut up.

Black, annoyed, pushed the blade closer, nearly cutting him. But, surprisingly, she drew the blade away from the demons neck. "Alright. Do the chicken dance."

"But I—" He was cut off by Black.

"You were sent here to do the chicken dance."

"Correction, I was supposed to _teach_ you how, doesn't mean I was going to do." The demon says coldly.

"What makes you think I would anyway?" Black asked while running her fingers over the blade, "I also know a way to get you out of it, lets say a matter of persuasion," Black says.

"How can a demon of 3 persuade anyone?" He asks stubbornly. (A/N: Hiei is stubborngah, no duh)

Black hits him upside the head, "Who said I was only a demon, cause I'm also a vampire, dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass!" the demon yells.

"Oh yes you are, if you couldn't use your telepathy to, tell that much…Hiei" She says, the end of her sentence, softly.

"How do you know my name?" The demon asks, putting his own katana to her throat.

"Telepathy, so simple, to find out who anyone is that way."

"But I have a telepathic block."

"It wasn't strong enough."

Black and Hiei are still sitting on the tree branch. Then, all of the sudden, _crack. _Black and Hiei got knocked out by hitting their heads on another branch and Black fell into Hiei's lap. (A/N: Awww….or…wait…did the branch crack because they're fat?)


	3. The Vampire and The 'Reincarnation'

"I don't see why your following me." Runa muttered, trudging through the dark forest.

Cloud had decided to follow her. He claimed that Runa reminded him of an old friend, (AN:I wonder who) but wouldn't say whom.

"Look, you need to find your memories, right? I can to help you find them! Maybe you're a reincarnation…" Cloud trailed off and shrugged.

Runa rolled her eyes, "I'm _not _a reincarnation of your stupid friend. I can't remember a whole lot, but I _know_ I'm not a reincarnation."

Runa lost her memory due to some tragic accident. She's traveling around the worlds to try to find her memory.

"Whatever. I'm a failed clone and I don't deny it. I don't think reincarnation is too much different." Cloud shrugged again and ran to catch up with Runa, who had kept walking while he stopped.

"Do I look like this 'friend' of yours?"

"No."

"Well then, I doubt I'm a reincarnation, stupid."

"Okay, fine your not. But I can pretend you are!"

"You can but you wont." Runa growled.

Cloud put on that 'I have no emotion' face and muttered, "Hn."

After a while of trudging through the forest, Runa halted suddenly and put her hands so they cover her nose.

"Oh gross!" Runa emitted, and made a face.

"What's wrong? I don't smell anything," Cloud asked, staring blankly into the forest as if something were to come out.

"Ugh, of course you wouldn't, I'm a demon, it smells like blood…old blood or something. Its like a vampire…or something."

"How do you remember what vampire is?"

"I didn't loose everything. I still have some of my knowledge."

"Well, are we going to find the source of the scent, or turn around?" (AN: Oh, Cloud is kinda ADD and stupid in this story)

"Of course we're going to keep moving or…maybe we can give that vampire…or whatever…some mint…" Runa muttered, her voice sounding funny cause her fingers were still pinching her nose.

Cloud began walking again and said, "Alright, but if you pass out, don't be surprised if I just leave you there."

Runa grumbled something like "Yeah right" and stood up and began trudging behind Cloud.

(Dae says: Dae was here)

Black woke up first. When she noticed where she was, she jolted up to her feet in one swift movement. She was thinking about kicking him to wake Hiei up, but she ended up poking him, till he woke up. She helped him to his feet.

"Don't expect that often…well, uh…do you still want me to help you get out of teaching people like me how to do the chicken dance?"

"Hn," is his only reply.

"Fine, suit yourself," she starts walking off, and begins to fly in the air when Hiei grabs her foot. "What?" She yells at him, annoyed, then a sly smirk glows on her face, "Want to fly?"

"Uh…where to?" Hiei asks. (AN: Doesn't it kinda sound like he's scared?)

"Over to the where the waterfall is."


End file.
